Talk:Kumbaba
Testimonials *Tried with 26 BST/WHM: Used 10 Beasmten's Seals with the "Ellite Training: Chapter 2" It took both the key item and the seal from me. As it did that it also took my summoned pet away, I used my summon pet again as a fast reaction, and I moved a few feet away from the spot and it told me it would disingage from battle if I did not step back into place. It masacred my pet and I tried to charm a bettle a sheep and a sapling. It would not alow me to do either. Hope this helps. *Attacks provides negative status , silence , posion etc... *Easy soloed by PLD75. Provide +4 Wind on Warrior's Belts +1. *traded a Spike Necklace+1: got Agi-1, INT-1, MND+1 Thecrow 12:41, 10 April 2009 (UTC)TheCrow *Duoed by a 37WHM/BLM and a 29DRK/WAR. Not much trouble. Took about a minute, a couple of cure 2's and a cure 3 on the DRK. Relatively easy fight. Uses a lot of black magic; Poison, Stone, Bind, etc. -- SomeDude2k 06:17, 13 April 2009 (UTC) *Easily soloed as BLM38/BLU19. Only buffs were Cocoon, Ice Spikes, and Reraise. He had en-blind and absorbed ice (had to cancel my Ice Spikes). Fire II -> Firaga -> Aero II -> Fire II killed him. --Kyrie 16:19, 29 July 2009 (UTC) *Moderately difficult solo as WAR37/DNC. Was using a Great Axe, so my hits were slow, about one to every two of his. Required use of Curing Waltz a few times, but wasn't too hard. Just be sure to fight after building up a bit of TP if going in with a similar combination. Jianren *Easily soloable as a DRG34/WAR. krism42 *Solod as a drg/whm. Had use Healing Breath once. Threw in a Spike Necklace, got +7 lightning resistance on lightningsday. Thinkreddie 23:56, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Augments * Baron's Slops: Earthsday, Waxing Gibbous (60%). Augmented: INT +1, Lighting +3 --Alana on garuda 13:32, 12 April 2009 (UTC) * Beast Whistle: STR+1 DEX-1 VIT-1 +7--Tellah of Carbuncle * Beetle Earring +1 +5 --Leonisa * Beetle Earring +1 +7 (Second time)--Leonisa * Beetle Leggings: STR-1 VIT+1 AGI-2 INT-1 CHA+1 +3 -- Jianren * Chain Choker AGI-1 INT-1 MND+1 --User:Hatheron * Federation Knife Resist Bind+1 lego 16:42, May 12, 2010 (UTC) * Nomad's Mantle +1 --Leonisa * Nomad's Mantle +1 --Dewilder * San d'Orian Clogs aug AGI-1 MND-1 CHR-1 Earth+4 User:Jokstr * Spike Necklace augmented with Fire +8, Earth +6. --Baroness 19:57, 11 April 2009 (UTC) * Spike Necklace -3HP +MP +7 lego 16:42, May 12, 2010 (UTC) * Spike Necklace +7 Waxing Gibbeous, Lightningsday. A little bummed :P Thinkreddie 23:58, December 28, 2010 (UTC) * Tiger Stole +7 --User:Niuncia * Tiger Stole DEX-2 --User:Runfrior * Purple Belt Vit+1 User:Irawain Iceday Waning Crescent (19%)2:03 vanadiel time 2009 * Yew Wand +1 Ice+1 Korhil4 * Spike Necklace DEX-1 VIT-1 AGI+1 --Ash 21:34, 8 July 2009 (UTC) * Chainmail : HP-1 MP+1 +2 +3 --Xoa 12:07, 29 August 2009 (UTC) * Chainmail INT-1 MND+1 CHR-1 +2, Iceday Waning Gibbous (86%) lightning weather --Kyrie 09:55, September 18, 2009 (UTC) * Chain Hose "Resist Petrify"+1 --Kyrie 15:41, September 21, 2009 (UTC) * Greaves +1 +1 Lightningday, Waning Gibbous (93%) --Kyrie 15:41, September 21, 2009 (UTC) * Chain Mittens +3 +1 Lightsday, Waning Crescent (33%) --Kyrie 15:02, September 22, 2009 (UTC) * Wrapped Bow +1 --Seedling 17:47, October 10, 2009 (UTC) * Wrapped Bow +2 +3 +2 --Seedling 22:42, October 11, 2009 (UTC) * Mohbwa Sash +1 +4 --Bjarki 18:02, November 15, 2009 (UTC)